Dear Jack Meadows
by ChemicalStar89
Summary: Martin Delaney has escaped from prison and is out to get revenge on the DCI of Sunhill, Jack Meadows.
1. Prologue

**Dear Jack Meadows**

 **Rated** : M for Mature Audience

 **Warning** : May contain the following

• Violence

• Mature Language

• Torture

• Non-Consensual Sex

• Gory

• Graphic

 **Prologue**

It had been like many nights before and this night had not been any different. Mickey woke up with a start. His body was drenched in sweat under the cover yet he shivered from how cold how cold he felt. Martin Delaney had crept up into his dreams ruining, once again, a good night sleep. It had been the same dream as before. The same nightmare repeated over and over again ever since that incident in the warehouse. He rubbed at his eyes in attempt to push the sleep away but in frustration, he pushed the covers aside. With nothing better than to wash the sweat and dread away, he got up to jumped into the shower. The night was still young and he had more time than he would have possible want for a good wash so he let the water run over his naked body after he had made sure he had given a good reddening scrub over all of his skin. He made no sound but if there were somebody watching, it would have left them wondering if some of those drops running down his face were his own.

Afterwards, he knew it was still too early for coffee but regardless he started a pot and left for the living room to watch some midnight television. He sat in front of the tele on his favorite couch, as he had many restless nights before, with his mug of coffee at hand to help him survive through much needed sleep. But yet this night seems strange. He felt uncomfortable in his skin and he couldn't understand why. He looked around his dark living room with only the tele's light to illuminate the room. Nothing was out of place, nothing was different but he felt something wasn't right. Chills ran down his spine at the thought of someone being there with him, hidden within the shadows, watching him and froze when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Within his chest, his heart began to rush then felt irrational for thinking such chilling thoughts. He gulped ones and sat his coffee on the coffee table before him and stood up.

At the hallway, he looked up the stairway. Brave, he felt sure there was no one else there with him so he walked up till he reached the top. Everything was peaceful, yet there was something troubling about the atmosphere but he didn't stop. He continued to the first door to the left that led into his office. He was not surprised to have found no one there. Non-the-less he reached for the empty beer bottle he had left on his desk. He took a deep breath and peaked out from his office and scanned the hall. He was more shaken up then he thought he would have been. His hand shook as he held the beer bottle up but he needed to verify there was no one there.

Shocked, he reached for his upper arm where the pain had been inflicted. "No" he gasped starring down at a thin needle he held before him. Panic rose but it was too late, before he knew it, his knees had come crashing down on to the floor followed by the rest of his body as the darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 1

I know it's taken me so long to update this new chapter. Between school and work, how does one find the time for themselves, right? I know I left my last chapter, the prologue, at a cliffhanger and probably left many of you that actually read the prologue wonder if I was going to continue. Well here is the first chapter, the continuum. Hope you, the reader of this fanfiction, enjoy and PLEASE, whether you do or don't, please leave me a review. Review let me know whether I should continue posting or not. I don't mind if they are good or bad review, just please give me a little of your peace of mind so I won't be left wondering if you like it or not. Don't leave me alone, swimming in a dark lake. Also, I know I'm not the best writer out there but do please bear with me. Merry Readings…

Disclaimer: I own neither the character nor the show of _The Bill._ I will never claim anything from that show as mine, not even the words that I might use from the show on my fanfiction. Sorry if I insult anyone in any way.

Warning: This fiction may contain

• Graphic Violence

• Mature Language

• Torture

• Gore

• Non-Consensual Sex

You have been warned.

CHAPTER 1 - TWO DAYS LATER

Jack sat at his desk going through unfinished papers when he got the call.

"DCI Meadows... What...? How'd this happen...? Okay, thank you. I'll start right away." Jack made to gather some files once he hung up and left his office for CID. Once there, he brought DS Hunter and DS DeCosta to his attention and inform them of Martin Delaney's escape from prison.

"Sorry Guv, what do we have?" Phil asked as he approach the DCI.

"We have an escaped prisoner, Martin Delaney." Jack informed pulling out a picture of Martin Delaney.

"Mickey Webb's rapist?" Phil asked.

"He escaped from Swanley Prison last night." Jack confirmed.

"Why would he risk escaping from an open prison?" Ramani asked.

"Well, my guess is he has unfinished business. Martin Delaney had a history of violent crime before he was put inside for raping Mickey Webb. Robbery, theft, various sexual assaults. His escape can be related to any of them" Jack said.

"Yeah, if we're on the right track" Phil said.

"There's no other track we got at the moment" Jack said.

"Well, Delaney's wing governor gots something to say and he's on his way" Ramani informed.

"Yes. We need to talk to him. Find out about Delaney's behavior before the escape. If he has a reason for the escape, Sander has the answer, okay" Jack said.

"Alright" Phil said.

…

"Thanks ever so much for coming. We know how busy you are" Ramani said to Sander as they walked into a small conference room.

"It's no problem" Sander replied.

"Take a seat."

"Just been at hold over the calls of the governing governor. He just came to find out what's going on" said Sander.

"Well, can you tell us what you know?" Phil asked.

"Well, we're still investigating in our end. My officers do the nine o'clock rounds and everything was normal in Delaney's cell then ten minutes later all hell breaks loose. When we got there Delaney and his cell mate were laying into one another."

"What were they fighting about?" Ramani asked.

Sander shook his head. "Delaney came of worst and he had to go to the local NAE. He asked to use the toilet. My officer trusted him but he escaped through a window. Turns out it was coming to the first anniversary of his mother's death. He's very resentful she became ill and died while he was locked-up in a high security unit. Delaney and his mother were very close."

"Did he ever mention his mother before this incident?" Ramani asked.

"Not until a few days before he requested a days' release so he could place some flowers on his mother's grave on the anniversary of her death but it was refused."

"And when's the anniversary?" Phil asked.

"It's today."

…

Jack parked outside of Mickey's flat. He thought of calling him instead of informing him in person of Delaney's escape but his concern for him nagged him to come see him. He came up to the front door to knock then stepped back and waited for an answer. When non came he knocked again, this time a little louder but there was nothing once more. Maybe he had gone out somewhere or was in at work Jack thought, so he pulled out his cell phone and called him. He let it ring until Mickey's voice mail answered. Odd he thought, maybe Mickey couldn't get to his phone but he was sure the NCS could.

"Hi, this is the DCI Jack Meadows from Sunhill Metropolitan Police Station. Can I speak with DS Michael Webb please... His not in at work today?... He's been given some time of work, since when?... Well thank you for your time" and with that he hung up. This brought his concern for his ex-colleagues to a new peak.

He came around to the back of the flat to the back door and tried the door knob. To his surprise it was unlocked so he stepped in to a kitchen filled with beer and liquor bottles. "Mickey," he called out but there was no reply so he proceeded through the hall to living room. There he saw a mess of more empty bottles but no Mickey. He couldn't begin to image what Mickey was going through but he could see from the looks of the stare of his flat that it was bad.

There was only one more place to look but Jack could tell from the cold vibe that the flat gave, despite its cozy environment, he would not find Mickey home. But he went up the single flight of stairs to where he would find Mickey's bedroom, anyways.

As he had previous thought, Mickey wasn't there. There was nothing but more empty bottles and his cellphone which was left charging on the nightstand. He went to pick it up and opened it to find he had several missed calls for a couple of days now. Jack's heart hardened to the thought of Martin getting his hand on him again. He couldn't let that happen, he needed to find Mickey.

…

It had been a long since Mickey was dump on a naked cheap bed within the dim, cold room he was held captive in. There wasn't much to look at aside from the four walls with the same old, cracked and dirty look. The room didn't smell as dirty, just old, rundown, like it had been abandoned for years.

Parched lips and a grumbled belly came from the long neglect his captor had bestowed upon him. He'd waited and fallen asleep and even lost track of time and yet no one came, as if they'd forgotten about him. The reddened torn skin under the cuff on his wrist was evidence of his efforts to escape. The cuff kept him chained to the metal frame of the recycled bed he had awoken upon. He rubbed his hands over his upper arms, barely awake and softly shaking from the cold. His thoughts roamed around in who and why. There were many possibilities. People who hated him or even envied him. He could have gotten in someone's way and this was them getting rid of him. Maybe even someone in cases he had previously worked on who seek out revenge but there were so many. He quietly laughed knowing that this sort of danger came with the job and laughed again for finding it humorist. But after a small while the humor was gone and he sighed to the situation he found himself in. His eyes lingered on the door dimly hidden within the shadows. 'There has to be a way to get away' he thought to himself.

He had been so lost in his thought he was startled to hear a sound beyond his locked confinement. It'd been a door he heard opened then shut and afterwards footsteps. Weak from the lack of proper nutrients he wavered a bit when he quickly stood up off the bed in anticipation to who was coming. He stood next to the bed tightly holding on to his upper arm nervous and even scared. With a heart racing fear to see who it was, he stared at the door in front of him. The moment felt so long yet it came to soon as locks came unlocked and the door was opened.

…

"Mickey's gone" Jack said coming up to Phil and Ramani back in the station.

"What, are you sure?" Ramani replied as both her and Phil stopped what they were doing and came up to Jack.

"Yes, he's not at work and I can tell he hasn't been home for some time now. His mobile, it has missed called that dated back to two days." Jack was obviously worried Mickey but he tried to keep his emotions from spiraling out of control in front of Ramani and Phil.

"Has he been reported missing?" Phil asked.

"No, he was given some time off work so no one missed him there" Jack said.

"Is there anywhere else he could be, with friends or relatives?" Phil asked.

"I dunno, somethings just happened to him" Jack said practically distress.

"Well, he has to be somewhere. He couldn't have just vanished " Ramani said. She could see the worry in Jack. Though he and Mickey haven't been close for some time, she could tell that Mickey still meant something to him.

"We'll find him Guv" Phil said before getting back to work.

…

Mickey held his breath in pure disbelieve. 'No, no, no, NO, anyone but him' he thought to himself.

"You look shocked Mickey, I thought you'd been happy to see me" Delaney bitingly greeted walking up to his favorite mouse.

More than shocked, Mickey was astonished to see it was Martin Delaney that had come through the door when he knew he should be behind bars. No one in their right mind would ever let he out, are so he hoped so. He remained quiet, frowning and lost in thought of how Delaney could have possibly gotten out of prison and why from all people it had to be him who had come for him? He only snapped out of his questioning thoughts as he saw Martin making his way towards him. "Stop Delaney, don't come any closer. STOP." Mickey exclaimed uneased, slowly back stepping the small distance to the wall behind him.

"Why Mickey, do you fear me? Are you scared of what I might do to you?" Delaney had come to stand at arm's reach to Mickey with the same smug, patronizing air that he had at the warehouse.

'I'm sure you'd like it if I was.' Mickey sarcastically thought to himself but he couldn't help this shaken up feeling he got from Martin presence. To make things worse, Delaney's stare down felt so heavy, it suffocated him. With nothing more than a T-shirt and his boxer-shorts he felt expose. It had been what he wore to sleep, what he wore for comfort to sleep in, but now what he had on only left him feeling miserably uncomfortable. "What is it that you want this time, ey?" He spoke with calm anger, a perfect cover up to how he truly felt.

Martin looked Mickey up and down. He was sure Mickey felt at least a tinkle of fear towards him, he just needed to strip Mickey from his brave barrier. "You owe me Mickey." Martin said almost smiling.

Mickey stomach churned in disgust at the sound of those words but he managed to pull himself off the wall. "You only got what you deserved, I don't owe you anything" he responded bothered by Martin's self-interested claim.

"What you said in court made my mother ill, it crushed her and now she's dead. Someone is going to have to pay" Martin continued.

Again, there was that self-interested claim that was selfishly supported by a cause that only enraged Mickey more. "Don't blame me for something you brought upon yourself" Mickey spoke with anger clearly risen in Mickey's voice though he tried to keep calm. "You caused your own mother's death."

Martin back handed Mickey as soon as those words had come out of his mouth clearly angered by the by them. He roughly took Mickey by his upper arm, pulling him a little closer to him. "Someone has to pay" he yell at his face, tightening the grip around Mickey's arm, anger still flaring by what he had said.

A small drizzle of blood crossed Mickey's lower lip to his chin from the nose bleed he now had. He was aware of the consequence of wronging Martin. There was no doubt to Martin's violent nature that came from wronging him. Yet, not surprised but a little taken back by Martin's violent reaction he took the time to catch his breath. Under a frowning gaze he looked into the other man's maddened eyes. He knew that nothing good would come out from provoking him any further, so he held back from uttering any other words that could give Martin a reason to once more strike at him. With no other choice he swallowed and took in a trembling breath in the attempt to calm him own anger. "They will come looking for me." Mickey shakenly assured.

"I'm sure they will. Who wouldn't miss a pretty boy like you?" Martin said smirking as he cleared the blood from Mickey's chin with his thumb.

Repulsed, Mickey pulled away colliding onto the wall behind him. "Don't you call me that." Mickey growled.

Martin tight grip on Mickey's arm remained in place. He looked at him intrigued by Mickey's disgusted reaction of him. He stepped closer to him bowing his head down to Mickey's level.

This set Mickey's nerves on point. Martin bizarre behavior frightened Mickey. His breaths became shallow huffs as he watched the face of a sadistic man near his own, the space between him and Martin becoming too narrow for his comfort. Mickey eyes closed when Martin's unique fragrance crossed his sense, the scent becoming more pronounced the closer he got igniting unwanted memory of that time at the warehouse. Chills ran through his spine reaching every nerve ending in him that tensed every muscle of his body. Bowing his head, Mickey coiled into himself as his breath turned into small hyperventilating breaths of panic filled with fear, emotions edging him to a point of tearing up.

Martin watched as Mickeys eyes close and felt as the muscle tense with in his hold though without any certain idea to the reason why. What had been going through Mickeys mind he might never fully know but seeing him like this made this moment of weakness so delicious it just about made him hard. Unconsciously he sucked on his bottom lip savoring the moment fascinated by Mickeys distress. He wanted to reach out to him, to touch and hold on to what Mickey was felling and impulsively reached out a hand that softly caressed the side of Mickey's troubled face.

Martins unexpected touch brought Mickey back from his conflicted state of mind, defensively pushing Martin's hand away but Martin pushed on, easily pulling Mickey's defensive arm aside. Mickey fought back pushing and struggling against Martin hold. "Get, off" Mickey growled. Desperate to get him off of him, he fought back harder successfully pulling his had free from Martins rough grip and quickly through a punch across Martin's face.

Martin stepped back to recovered from the hit. A small amount of blood trickled down his now busted lip. He could taste the metallic taste from the blood that had slip into his mouth. Smiling he licking the remaining blood form his lip and began to laugh. He laughed like a wicked man, like a man gone mad as he looked straight into Mickey's eyes humored by his effort to defend himself from him.

Breathless from the small struggle, Mickey watched Martin as he laughed and watched his crazed laughter change into an expression of malicious anger.

Martin charged at him with strong blows to his face that was sure to leave a bang of a bruise on his cheek bone and a good nose bleed. The hit continued down his abs, one after another until Mickey couldn't no longer stand collapsing to the ground on his knees bent over and gasping in pain. Martin followed him down to the floor half kneeling half squatting in front of him before roughly pushing him back onto his bottom and against the wall.

The chain that kept Mickey restricted to the bed had reached its limits, painfully stretching his arm out to the side. Martin took advantage of this vulnerable position and began to rip Mickey's shirt off of him.

"Stop, Delaney, please." Mickey cried as he tried to pride Martin's aggressive hands away. Martin paid him no attention and continued to crudely strip him off his shirt. Once the shirt was off, Martin ran his hands down Mickey's waist to the band of his boxer shorts, wrapping his fingers around the band.

Terrified by the advancements of the assault, Mickey held onto one of Martin's hands stopping him from stripping him any further. "Don't do this Delaney, please" Mickey begged. Martin jerked his hand away and raised it up to the air ready to the strike him. Reflexively, Mickey turned away from being hit but the hit never came. After a short while he looked back to Martin who no longer held his threatening hand up, but instead looked at him waiting for him to look back at him. Mickey was breathless with fear and Martin could tell he was weak, and not without reason. Two days without out any food nor water held a negative effect on the body. Negative effects that Martin was very aware of.

Martin stood before walking into the darkness of the room out of sight from Mickey but not out of ear range.

Mickey heard the squeak from a turn of a key then the sound of water rushing before watching Martin step out from dark holding a hose that aimed straight at him. Knowing what was coming, as quickly as possible, Mickey pulled his legs up against his chest and ducked down under his knees before the water hit him. Though Mickey attempt was to block the shock of the cold waters contact to his skin as best as possible. The waters high pressure pass through his protective barrier, painfully tearing between and around him living no area of his skin untouched. He shifted through the distressing discomfort as the water washed all over him before it came blowing pass between his legs and painfully lingering its aimed at his sensitive area.

Martin only stop with the cold water assault when his amusement was fully satisfied carelessly tossing the whose aside. While Mickey coughed at the water he had unintentionally swallowed and inhaled, Martin squatted down in front of him and waited for his coughing to subside. He absorbed Mickey as he coughed and shivered from the cold, eyes roaming over his chest and rib cage as it jerked along with every cough. Mickey's skin was reddened, visibly glowing in pain by the assault and he held a fisted hand in front of his mouth as he coughed. One of Mickey's legs had collapse on its side to the floor as he kept trying to clear his breathing passage. As Martin gazed traveled further down, he looked to the thin almost translucent cloth of his remaining undergarment that clung onto the skin beneath, fantasizing.

When Mickeys coughing had finally settle down Martin cup his chin between his index finger and thumb forcing him to face him. He sought to look into, tear filled, blue eyes but Mickey refused to look at him. Resentful and defeated, Mickey look away. With feeling of shame of failure burning deep within him, he couldn't bring himself to look into Martin's condescending stare.

At a lack of any respond from Mickey, Martin proceeded to gently clean the remaining blood from his nose with the torn up shirt he still held. He'd gotten what he'd wanted from Mickey, there was no need of pushing him any harder. 'The time for more will soon come' he thought to himself extending the towel he held under his arm and draped it across Mickey's back, then sat a bottle of water next to him before leaving.

…

Night had fallen and Jack was back at home but still there was no Mickey to be found. Mickey never returned to his own flat nor did he step anywhere near work. Jack knew he was lost and gone to disturbed mind of Martin Delaney. Anger and frustration burned deep into his soul at the thought of Mickey at the hands of that sadistic man. Jack paced around his house absentmindedly preparing himself for bed. His mind ran rings around his head of Mickey's disappearance being connected to Martins escape. He needed to know that Mickey was safe and if not he need to know that Mickey could protect himself. But Mickey was no superman. He was just a man and left at the hands of criminally unbalance mind, there was no knowing what Martin would do to him. He hoped for Mickey safety and reappearance, and for Martin to have a different agenda to the reason of his escape. But with no reassuring knowledge to his friend's well-being, all he could do was to restlessly lay in bed.

…

Martin sat at a desk sealing an envelope. He had expected Mickey to be unwilling. A role needed for the game he planned to play the whole time he had been inside, locked away. There was only one thing left to do to get the game fully going. He needed to inform the other player they were part of the game.

Thank you for your time now please don't forget to review.


End file.
